Guardian Angel
by I'm-Just-you're-problem
Summary: Someone or something wants one of Finn and Jake's friends Dead! and It will stop at nothing to succeed. Can Finn and Jake protect her or have our hero's met there match? (FINNCELINE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first AT FF :3 Be nice I'm trying! And there is no unusual shipping in this story. Just mostly friend ship. I'm not really a romantic type so yeah, enjoy! **

Inside Finn and Jake's tree house, Jake was slowly creeping his way towards the cooler. "Finn!? You gone?" The yellow dog called out. After no response he happily opened the cooler and pulled out a special Finn cake. "He never said not to touch them before he left so." He devoured it and pulled out another one.

"Jake?" The dog yelp when he heard someone call his name.

"Who? What!? I didn't eat it!" He hid the cupcake behind his back and looked down at the little robot named BMO "Oh BMO heh."

"Finn is going to be mad!" the robot said pointing to the cupcake behind his back.

"Jake! BMO! I'm back from my date with flame princess." The adventurer called out as he entered the tree house

Jake quickly shut the cooler and wiped his mouth "You saw nothing BMO!" Finn then entered the room.

"Oh there you are Jake. Sorry we weren't able to go on an adventure today, but I think I'm almost at tire 4! Whatever that means."

"Hehe, that's uhh great bro!" Jake smiled innocently

Finn raised an eyebrow looking at his brother "Jake? Why you acting all wacked out?" Jake just did a fake laugh.

"Wacked out!? Hahaha Nah bro you're just imagining things" He slowly walked away from the cooler, still holding the Finn cake behind his back.

Finn, finally fed up with his brother's weird behavior, grabbed his arm that had the cupcake in it and lifted him off the ground. "Jake!? Is that one of my Finn cakes!?" His face got red with anger.

Jake opened his mouth to try and defend himself but couldn't think of anything. "Uhhh, well you never said not to touch them before you left so I didn't know it was wrong!" Finn sighed and took the cupcake from Jake.

"Do I really need to tell you every time I leave the house, not to touch them!?"

"Well, Yeah dude!" Jake smiled at Finn.

"Aw dude I can't stay mad at you. But don't do it again!" Jake smiled.

"So your date went good?"

"Yeah man! I really love her." He blushed as he thought of Flame princess

"Whoa dude, you can't just throw that word around like that but I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Jake. So what do you want to do now?"

Jake thought for a moment before answering "Oh I know! Let's go visit PB. She always seems to have something for us to do."

"Hey! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's go!" With that the two brothers headed off to the candy kingdom. Once they got there they noticed something was off. None of the candy people were around and it was way to quit. "This is weird." Finn said jumping off the dogs back and looking around.

Jake turned to his normal size and nodded in agreement "I wonder where everyone is. Let's go check out the castle."

So Finn and Jake walked inside the castle and it too was deserted "Dude! There is something going on and I don't think it's good" Finn stated as they looked inside empty rooms. Jake hushed him.

"I think I hear whispering" The magical dog ran off to where he was sure he heard voices "This way Finn!"

Finn followed him and they burst through one of the room to find all the candy people crowed in the middle of the room. "Guys what's wrong? What are you doing in here?" Finn asked approaching one of the candy people.

"H-He took her!" The candy person sobbed "He took the princess!" Finn and Jake looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Ice King!"

"Don't worry guys we will get the princess back! Let's go Jake!"

They left the castle and took off to the ice kingdom. "Ugh! When will he give up!? I mean no one would ever want to marry an old fart like him." Finn said angrily.

"Yeah I know! Especially a princess." Jake said as they walked inside the ice castle

"Ice King!" Finn shouted.

"Finn? Jake? Oh thank glob!" Finn and Jake looked at the ice cell that Princess bubblegum was trap in.

"Don't worry PB we'll get you out." Jake said as the Ice King entered the room.

"Oh sweetie! I'm bac-" The Ice king was cut off by a swift kick to the stomach by Finn."Owwww! What the? You two again!? Wait why am I surprised you guys do this all the time…" His hands lit up blue and he threw ice beams at Finn and Jake, who easily dodge them.

"Stop kidnapping Princess Bubblegum!" Finn screamed as he kicked off the Ice Kings crown "Jake tie him up! Hurry"

"Aww come on you guys!" The Ice king cried out as Jake tied him up with rope. He then walked over to the cell PB was locked in.

"Key hand!" Jake then used his magical powers to turn his hand into a key and unlocked the door. PB ran over and hugged the two adventurers.

"Thanks you guys but the Ice King has someone else locked up here to."

Finn raised an eyebrow "Who? Hotdog princess? LSP? Wild berry Princess?"

PB shock her head "No, I don't know who it was but I'm pretty sure they are badly injured."

"Hey! She was like that when I found her!" The ice king shouted and Finn growled out.

"Where is she!? And what princess is it?"

"I don't know! She's in the second cell."

Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum walked over to the cell and saw a figure curled up in the corner with a small pool of dark blood surrounding it. "Jake, quickly! Open it!" Jake did as he was told and once again used his key hand to unlock the cell. The three approached the figure "It's okay, your safe now princess." Finn said turning her over so they could get a better look at her. The three gasped in horror and called out.

"Marceline!?"

**A/N: The first chap done! Be nice please :3 I've been insulted before so I could use some nice people :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I changed the name.. I love this song so I decided to name the story after it :)**

"It's okay, your safe now princess." Finn said turning her over so they could get a better look at her. The three gasped in horror and called out.

"Marceline!?"

"Dude! That's not a princess, that's Marceline!" Jake yelled

"Marcie!?" Finn shook her lightly to try and wake her up but it failed. "What happened?" He whispered "What did you do!" He then brought his attention the Ice king.

"Nothing! I told you guys, I found her like that! My plan was to bring her back here and when she woke up she would be so grateful that see would marry me."

Finn growled in anger. The hero could be quite intimidating when someone hurts a good friend of his. "You better be telling the truth!" He then brought his full attention back to Marceline.

"I don't get it" PB spoke up and Finn and Jake looked up at her.

"What?" They asked.

"Vampires are strong and can't easily be knocked out. So whoever is responsible for this must be one powerful being."

"Well what is strong enough to knock a vampire out cold?" Finn asked extremely confused by this whole situation.

"Could this have anything to do with it?" Jake pointed to a wooden stake that was jabbed in the vampire's ribcage. Finn gasped and Princess Bubblegum shook her head.

"No. I mean don't get me wrong, it probably did cause her a great deal of pain but that wouldn't be enough to knock her out, but that does explain the blood."

"Wait! I thought if a vampire was stabbed with a wooden stake they would die." Finn said not taking his eyes off Marceline.

"Well yes, but the only way it can kill a vampire is if it was pierced threw their heart. This was probably where Marceline's attacker was aiming for." Bubblegum explained.

"Well let's figure this out after we help Marcie. We need to get that stake out." Jake said and Finn nodded in agreement. So Finn carefully scooped Marceline up in his arms then the three ran out of the castle, ignoring the ice kings demands to untie him. Once they were outside Jake used his power to grow big and ran as quick as he could to the Candy kingdom with Finn PB and Marceline on his back.

Finn looked down at Marceline and frowned sadly. "Princess Bubblegum? Do you think Marceline will be okay?"

The princess looked over at him and sighed "Well Finn, I don't know. I can't get any more info until she wakes up and tells me what happened to her."

The magical dog then came to a complete stop "We're here!" He announced as the princess and the adventurer jumped off his back and ran in the candy castle and ran inside the candy hospital.

"Place her on the bed carefully!" PB told Finn who nodded and did as he was told. Bubblegum walked over to the bed with gauze and bandages in her hand and placed them on the table near the bed "Okay, I'm going to try and remove the stake now." She said a bit nervous. She then carefully as she could, started to pull the stake out. When the stake was about half way out, the vampire's eyes shot open and she hissed loudly knocking the princess to the ground and pinning her.

"Jake! Quick use your arms to tie her up so she can't move!" Jake nodded at his brother and stretched his arms out and wrapping them around the vampire's waist and arms. "You okay princess?" Finn asked as he helped PB up.

"Yeah, Thanks guys." She looked over to see Jake struggling to keep the queen still.

"Guys! A little help here!" Finn ran over to the two and placed his hands on Marceline's cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"Marceline! It's me Finn, your friend. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is Jake or princess Bubblegum. You're safe now, I promise." He spoke calmly not taking his eyes off her. Almost instantly the vampire queen calmed down and stopped struggling.

"F-Finn?" Her voice was weak and tired. Finn barely even recognized her. He hated seeing her like this. Jake placed her back on the bed and he frowned. Even though he didn't like the vampire queen when they first met, he grew to be quite fond of her and it hurt him to, to see her like this.

"Marceline?" The vampire looked over at the princess as she walked over to the bed. "Do you remember what happened to you before you passed out?" Marceline nodded but didn't say anything, clearly not wanting to talk about it right now. PB sighed "Okay you don't have to say anything right now but I do need to get this stake out." Without waiting for a reply the princess quickly pulled the rest of the stake out. This caused Marceline to hiss out in pain. PB quickly wrapped the wound. "Just rest, you can tell us what happened later" With that, Marceline fell into a deep yet painful sleep.

The three left the room to let the vampire rest. "You okay Finn?" Jake asked looking at Finn who had his eyes glued to the ground and it sounded like he was sniffling.

"Yeah…" He didn't take his eyes off the ground

Jake sighed "Bro, its okay to admit that your sad, or Angry, Maybe both?"

"I just can't stand seeing a good friend suffer like this! Whoever did this to Marcie will pay!" He said the last part angrily.

"Why don't you two go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we can ask Marceline what happened." PB said to the adventurers.

"Yeah good idea princess. Come on Finn lets go home." So the two brothers headed back to their tree house to get some sleep. Jake fell asleep in seconds but Finn couldn't stop tossing and turning. Every time he shut his eyes he saw the hurt confused gaze Marceline had in her eyes earlier that day. Finn just wanted it to be morning so he could find out who did this to her.

The next morning, Finn woke up early and even though he only got a few hours of sleep, he was wide awake. "Jake! Are you up!" he called out to his brother.

The yellow dog came down the ladder, rubbing his eyes "Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the candy kingdom."

When they arrived at the castle they ran right to the hospital side and ran to the vampire queens room. When they got inside PB was already there, talking to the vampire "Marcie you're up!" Finn said with a smile.

"Hey dweebs" She said with a smirk causing Finn to smile wider, happy she was acting like her old self.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as him and Finn walked over to her bed.

"Sore but not too bad" It was silent for a few minutes till Marceline spoke up again "I guess I should explain what happened. First off I would like to apologize to you Bonnible, for attacking you like that. I uhh I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay Marceline. I know you didn't mean it." PB reassured her.

"Okay so the sun was just beginning to come up and I was floating towards my house when I was tackled to the ground by someone. I quickly got into attack mode and threw him off me showing all my fangs but he just laughed at me and called me vampire scum. He then took out a wooden stake but he was way too quick. I only managed to just barely dodge it. Instead of him hitting his target it hit me in the side instead."

"So what caused you to pass out? I know that injury could never knock a vampire out cold." Princess bubblegum said and Marceline sighed.

"Ugh! He used something." Marceline closed her eyes and tried to remember "I was in too much pain after he stabbed me, I wasn't really paying attention. I just remember intense pain, like lightning was sent threw my entire body and then everything went black."

"Do you think this guy will try and come back for you?" Jake asked

"I-I don't know."

"Okay well I don't think you should be alone right now. You can stay here at the candy castle with me or you can stay with Finn and Jake." Marceline then glared at the candy princess.

"Look guys, I really appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. I don't need to be watched."

"Come on Marcie! You can stay at the tree house with me and Jake just for tonight then you can go home, or we can go try and find this guy an-" Finn was cut off by Marceline

"NO! You can't go after him, Finn! If it will make you happy and drop this whole thing then I'll stay at your place just for tonight though."

Finn smiled and nodded but he wasn't going to let this guy get away with what he did but he decided to drop it for now, not wanting to upset the vampire any further. "Okay Marceline sounds like a deal." 'But mark my word, I will find this guy and he will pay! Even if I have to do it by myself' Finn said to himself as he helped her up.

**A/N: Sloppy? I dunno. I'll fix any spelling errors later. I would draw pics for this story but I kinda suck at drawing so I don't think I will :P anyways I'll be working on the next chap soon ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

At the tree house Finn was rummaging through the cooler for something red for Marceline. When he finally found some strawberries hidden deep inside the cooler, he walked back to the living room where Marceline was lying on the couch looking a bit annoyed from this whole situation. "Okay, I found some strawberries" Finn said as he approached her.

The vampire queen looked up at him and took the strawberries "Thanks Finn but you really don't have to do this. I'm fine!" She sat up and winched but ignored the pain "S-See" She went to go stand up but hissed out in pain and fell to her knees on the ground.

"Marceline!" The adventurer called out as he kneeled down next to the vampire "Are you okay?" He helped her back on the couch.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks" The vampire sighed.

Finn looked at her worried "Marcie? Why did that guy try to kill you? Did you know him? Has this happened to you before?"

"Whoa! One question at a time Finny boy." She said the last part with a grin "I'm not too sure why he tried to kill me but if I had to guess it would be because he's some kind of vampire hunter or something. No I did not know him; I've never seen him in my life. And no, I've never been hunted before but Finn, do not get involved okay? This is my problem and I can handle it."

Finn looked at her like she was crazy "But Marcie I just want to help you."

"No Finn, I can't let you. Glob, if you got hurt because of me how do you think that would make me feel?" She asked as she sunk her fangs into one of the strawberries, sucking the red out of it.

"Well how do you think I would feel if you got hurt or, or worse! What if you get killed! Marceline, I'm supposed to be a hero not a person who sits there and does nothing while his friends are in danger." The human boy spat back.

Marceline Just stared at the human. She couldn't believe that someone actually cared about her but she still isn't going to change her mind so easily "I know Finn and you are an amazing hero but I still can't let you help me with this."

"Sorry Marceline but my code of honor won't allow me to do nothing."

Before Marceline could say anything else Jake entered the room "Hey bro, did you get her to agree with us helping her?"

The queen glared at the magical dog "Ugh okay fine but you're not allowed to do anything till I'm healed. I'm not letting you dweebs do this alone. Got that hero?" She glanced over at the human boy

Finn nodded and smiled a little "Okay Marceline, just get some rest and we can start planning tomorrow." With that the two brothers left the living room and went up to their own room, leaving the Vampire alone with her thoughts.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Finn." She sighed before drifting off to sleep.

It was early in the morning and the only ones up were Jake and BMO. Jake was in the kitchen making some breakfast. "Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make, Bacon pancake!" He sung while doing a little dance "BMO set the table" Jake said as he flipped the pancakes in the air and caught them with a plate.

The little videogame computer jumped down from the counter and set 4 plates on the table "Okay Jake all done!" He sat down as Jake served the pancakes and poured orange juice for him, BMO and Finn and tomato juice for Marceline.

"Finn! Marcie! Come and get some pancakes!" The dog yelled out as he sat down.

Finn walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Morning Jake and Beemo"

"Morning bro!" Jake happily said as he scoffed down a pancake.

Finn took a seat next to his brother just as Marceline floated in "Morning dweebs" She yawned.

"Morning Marceline!"Finn said with a smile "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I'm fine" the vampire said as she took a seat next to Finn and looked at her plate of food, rising an eyebrow "Okay and what is this suppose to be?"

"Bacon pancakes! Just try it." Jake said

Marceline looked at the two boys as they ate their pancakes "Uhhh fine" She picked up a fork full of pancakes and put it in her mouth and swallowed "Ugh" She made a face "Gross! You guys eat this stuff? Bleh" She chugged down her juice.

"There's an apple in the cooler somewhere if you want." Finn said eating another pancake.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go head home now but thanks for everything guys" The vampire floated away from the table.

"Marceline wait!"Finn called out as he ran in front of the vampire, blocking her path to the door. "We need to come up with a plan to take this guy down before he hurts you again."

"Yeah Marcie and I'm sure he's just waiting for you to be alone so he can attack!" The magical dog added.

"Alright, alright you guys can come back to my place. I'll meet you there. Don't worry this guys won't expect me to be out in the day light so I should be fine going home alone."

Finn went to go protest but decided just to agree with her "Okay Marceline but take this" The human ran out of the room then returned a few minutes later with an umbrella. The vampire queen took the umbrella, said her good bye's and left.

"You okay bro?" Jake asked Finn who was lost in thought. After getting no answer the dog left the room and went to go call his girl friend, Lady rainicorn.

Finn sighed and cleaned up the kitchen. "Jake? When should we go to Marceline's?" He walked into the living room just as Jake hung up the phone.

"I don't know dude, tonight maybe. Why don't you go see flame princess to take your mind off of things. I have to go see Lady right now; being pregnant has really changed her moods. Wish me luck bro." Finn waved good bye as Jake left.

"Whoa."

"What's wrong Finn?" BMO asked looking up at Finn

"I don't know. I just got this weird feeling that something is wrong. I'm going to Marceline's. Bye Beemo." The adventurer slipped his backpack on and ran out the door.

He ran all the way to the vampire queens' house and stopped on her porch to catch his breath. "Marcie..You…okay?" He asked as he knocked on the door still catching his breath. After getting no response, Finn slowly opened the door. "Marceline?" He walked inside the house but saw no sign of his vampire friend.

The human climbed up the ladder to Marceline's room but still saw no sign of her. He climbed back down and sighed "Hello there mere mortal, looking for someone?"

Finn quickly turned around and growled out "Ash!?"

**A/N: Mwhahaha cliffy! I love cliffy's : ) anyways sorry for the long wait.. my computer had an accident but its better now.. So I decided to add Ash to this story. I wasn't going to but after watching the new AT episode that made me cry but I still loved it, I wanted ash to pay for selling Hambo and being a jerk to Marcie soooooo mwhahahahahaha I have something evil in stored for him in this story. Okay so I'll be working on the next chap and ignore spelling errors.. I will fix them soon Enjoy. Oh and Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are freaking awesome **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I lied! I think I want to make this a FinnXMarceline fic! Hope that's okay with you guys and if it's not well, don't read. =)**

The human climbed up the ladder to Marceline's room but still saw no sign of her. He climbed back down and sighed "Hello there mere mortal, looking for someone?"

Finn quickly turned around and growled out. "Ash!?"

The wizard took a step forward and grinned. "So you do remember me."

It took all of Finn's will power not to jump forward and stab the wizard in the throat. "Where's Marceline!? What did you do to her!?" The human yelled not sounding like his usual kind self "Wait a minute, were you the one who attacked Marceline?"

Ash scoffed at the boys words "I would never do anything to hurt my Mar-Mar." Finn growled at that. "Awww is the little mortal getting mad?" The wizard laughed.

"Where is she!?" He reaped his first question.

"Oh don't worry. She's safe from that bastard who's trying to kill her and I suggest you leave her alone, forever!" Before Finn could even react to that, the rag wizard fell forward, unconscious.

"What the?" Finn then looked up and saw Marceline standing over her ex with her arms crossed.

"I belong to no one!" She growled out at the unresponsive wizard. She then felt something around her waist; she looked down and saw the human boy hugging her tightly. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

Finn let go of his vampire friend "Well I got this weird feeling that something was wrong so I wanted to make sure you got home safe."

Marceline smiled at him. "That's sweet hero, but I can take care of myself you know."

"I know! I'm not trying to say you're weak. I mean you're like the toughest person I know but the hero in me wants to protect anyone in danger."

"Thanks Finn." The vampire queen kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"No problem Marceline but what are we going to do with him?" He said pointing to Ash.

The vampire glared down at the wizard "Bring him anywhere that's not near me!"

So Finn and Marceline brought Ash back to his house and are now on their way back to Finn and Jake's tree house. "You sure you don't want to spend the night?" Finn asked looking up at the vampire who was holding him by his arms as she flew towards the tree house.

"I'm sure, I pretty much fully healed now and I know what to expect. That vampire hunter will not win!"

Finn sighed "Remember, me and Jake are going to help you fight this guy."

"Yeah, yeah" Marceline said as she landed in front of the tree house. "Bye Finn." She then flew off leaving the human boy alone.

"By Marcie" He walked inside the tree house and was greeted by his brother who was crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Finn raised an eyebrow in confusing "Hey Jake?"

"Finn, I told you to go see Flame princess today. You do remember her right? She's your girlfriend!"

"I know Jake!"

"Then why did you go see Marceline? You need to stop worrying about her. For glob's sakes Finn she's a vampire! She can handle this on her own. She's pretty much immortal."

Finn just walked by Jake and went up to their room. "I know but I still worry about her and I promise I will go see FP tomorrow." He said as Jake climbed up the ladder.

"Okay bro." The magical dog yawned and jumped in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Finn tried getting his mind off of the vampire queen but to no avail.

The next morning Finn got up and ran to the kitchen already dressed and ready to go see his girlfriend. "Kay, Jake I'm off to see Flame princess. Don't eat my Finn cakes!" The adventurer yelled out as he left the room.

Jake just rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. Come on Beemo lets go play Kompy's castle."

The little computer got up and walked over to Jake "Okay Jake!"

Finn walked up to FP's house, being careful not to touch the fire "Flame princess? Are you there?"

Flame princess appeared out of nowhere and hugged the adventurer, causing him to wince in pain "I'm sorry Finn! I'm just really happy to see you."

"It's okay FP. I'm happy to see you to." He then picked up a rock and kissed it then handed it to the Flame princess, who kissed the same side and blushed.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you to.." The hero said it more like a question then a statement. Luckily FP didn't catch it.

So FP and Finn spent the next few hours just chatting and telling funny stories. It was now dark out and the two were lying on a hill looking up at the starry sky. "Wow there's a lot of stars!" Finn said amazed and Flame princess giggled. Just then Finn got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach again. 'Oh glob I can't just ditch FP for a stupid feeling. I'm sure Marcie is fine.' Finn said to himself. Flame princess looked over at him knowing something was up.

"Finn, you okay?"

"Huh?" The human looked over at his girlfriend "Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick is all." He lied.

"Aww, why don't you go home and get some rest. We can always spend more time together tomorrow."

The human boy nodded "Yeah, good idea. Bye FP!" The boy ran off towards the tree house.

**1 HOUR PREVEOUIS.**

At the tree house Jake was snoring loudly, still holding BMO's controller and drooling. A loud banging sound woke the magical dog from his slumber."Wha-?" He sat up dropping the controller and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Beemo! Was that you?"

The little computer looked up at Jake "No, Jake I think it was the door." He pointed to the front door.

The dog huffed and jumped off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it "This better be goo-" Before he finished, something grabbed his foot, when he looked down he gasped as he saw none other then the vampire queen looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"P-Please help?"

"Marcie!" Jake quickly scooped up the queen and ran inside the tree house, running up to his and Finn's bedroom he carefully laid the vampire down on Finn's bed. "Oh Glob, Oh Glob, Oh Glob!" The dog paced nervously back and forth "Okay Jake, calm down" He talked to himself and rubbed his forehead "Finn is not going to be happy with me." He looked over at Marceline and saw a wooden stake emerging from her chest. "That probably needs to come out but…" He thought back and remembered how the vampire attacked princess bubblegum when she pulled the first stake out. "Finn! Please come home." Jake then did something kind of out of character for him, he jumped on the bed curled up next to the vampire and whispered "Please be okay."

Finn Walked inside the tree house and noticed it to be to quite. "Jake?" He looked around for his brother but saw no sign of him. This made the hero worry to no end. "Jake, please answer me." He climb up the ladder to the bed room and gasped at what he saw. Jake was curled up in a ball sleeping next to a very injured Marceline. "Jake! What happened!" Finn yelled and Jake jumped up.

"Finn! I'm so sorry!" He hugged his brother "She arrived here about an hour ago! And, and I don't what to do Finn!" The human hugged his brother back and tried to calm him.

"Jake, its okay just calm down bro" He then walked over to Marceline and placed a hand on her cold forehead "Marcie? Can you hear me?" The vampire showed no movement witch worried the human greatly. He then leaned down and put his ear near the vampire's mouth and was relieved to hear her soft breathing. "Okay, she is still with us but this stake has to come out. Jake, go call PB and tell her to get here and quick!" Jake nodded and without questioning he left to call the candy princess. Finn carefully took the vampires cold hand in his own and spoke softly "We'll get through this Marceline. You're going to be okay but please just hang on okay?" He paused as if the vampire would reply. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again "I love you Marceline the vampire queen."

**A/N: I tried making this a sort of long chap but yeah. I hope its good and as always ignore spelling mistakes I'll fix them soon. Oh and Ash will return and will get what's coming to him. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jake sighed as he put the phone down on its end table, he just got off the phone with Princess bubblegum and she was now on her way over to the tree house. Jake just hoped she gets here in time. He still couldn't get the image of the broken vampire out of his mind. "Oh Glob, please get here soon PB" He said to himself as he climbed back up the latter leading to the bedroom. The yellow dogs frown deepened at the sight. Finn had his head buried in the vampire's neck and sobs wracked his form. "Bro?" Jake placed his paw on the humans shoulder "PB is on her way, she should be here soon."

After getting no response from the boy the dog slowly backed up but before he could climb down the ladder, he heard his raspy voice "Jake, I-I think I-I'm in love with Marceline."

Jake looked over at Finn as his jaw dropped "What!? But Finn you love Flame Princess."

Finn looked at the ground and sighed "I did, well I thought I did anyways. I mean FP is really sweet and I do love her but I'm not in love with her. I don't know what to do Jake!" The human wiped the tears from his face and looked at his brother hoping for some good advice.

"Bro, are you sure you're in love with Marceline? Or are you just really, really, really worried about her that you think you're in love with her."

"No dude! I been feeling this way about her for awhile now but I just ignored it." The hero looked over at the vampire as more tears leaked their way out of his eyes "I don't want to lose her, Jake"

Before Jake could respond, a loud banging noise was heard from downstairs. Jake quickly ran downstairs and answered the door "PB! Marceline is up in the bed room." The candy princess quickly pushed past the dog and ran to the bedroom where the human boy and the injured vampire were.

"Move out of the way Finn!"

Finn did as he was told and stepped aside as the princess threw her bag on the ground and got to work on the Vampire queen. "Is she going to be okay?" Finn asked scared to know the answer.

Princess bubblegum sighed in relief "Luckily the stake didn't hit her heart, so she should be fine, but Finn we can't let her be alone anymore. Clearly someone wants her dead and they probably won't stop till they seceded."

Finn nodded in agreement "I know and I swear I'm not letting her out of my sight this time, no matter how stubborn she gets."

Princess bubblegum smiled at the hero "Good. Now for the hard part" she looked down at the stake emerging from Marceline's chest. PB sighed as she slipped off Marceline's shirt. This caused Finn to blush deeply. "Finn, I need you to hold her down for me."

Finn's face turned even redder "O-Okay" He walked over to the bed and pinned the vampire to the bed, hoping she didn't have the same reaction she did the last time.

"Okay, here goes nothing" PB grabbed hold of the stake and quickly pulled it out; she quickly grabbed some gauze and towels. Using the towel to soak up the blood and gauze and banged to wrap the wound, the vampire was soon all patched up and resting.

Finn looked down at the vampire with a worried expression "How come she didn't wake up when you pulled the stake out?"

"Finn, she's been threw a lot, her body is probably just worn out. Now I got to go back to my kingdom but Marceline should wake up soon. This wound will take a little longer to heal then the last one so don't let her trick you. "

Finn nodded and walked out with the princess "Thanks PB." He said as she walked out the door, he waved bye as she left on her hawk.

Jake walked over to Finn and looked up at him "How is she?"

"She's going to be okay." The human boy shut the door and walked into the living room, slumping on the couch. "The stake didn't pierce threw her heart, but what am I suppose to do about being in love with her? I don't want to hurt FP's feelings but I might have to break it off with her but what if Marcie doesn't feel the same way about me?" The human boy pulled at the two nubs on his hat as he freaked out.

"Bro! Calm down, no matter what Marcie's feelings are towards you, you still need to break it off with Flame princess. I mean you said it yourself, you're not in love with her."

Finn went to go protest but stopped, knowing his brother was right. He can't be in a relationship with someone he's not in love with. "Okay, you're right Jake." The boy sighed "I have to end it with FP."

"I'm sorry bro, you going to be okay?"

Finn nodded "yeah, I'll go see FP tomorrow but right now I want to find out who did this to Marceline!" Finn jumped off the couch and paced around back and forth, angrily.

"Hmmmmm, well before she came knocking on our door half dead, where was the last time you saw her?"

Finn stopped pacing and thought for a moment "She was heading back to her house after we just dropped Ash at his house….. Ash! He has to have something to do with it! How else could he of known that someone was after Marceline?"

Jake looked up at his brother, totally confused "So wait, what happened with Ash?"

"No time! I'll explain on the way! Beemo!" The little computer came walking into the room when he heard the human boy call his name.

"Yes Finn?"

"Me and Jake have to go somewhere, Keep an eye on Marceline will ya? "

"If anyone tries hurting vampire lady I kill them!"

Finn smiled at the little videogame "Thanks Beemo! We'll be back soon." With that the two brothers left for yet another adventure.

After Finn explained everything to Jake, the dog was a little more eager to pay the rag wizard a visit. Once they made it to his house the boys walked up to the front porch "Okay Jake, I'm going to bust down this door with a kick and you're going to use your powers to tie him up before he gets the chance to use some wizard magic on us." Jake nodded "Okay, 1,2….3!"

Finn kicked the door in but saw no sign of the Wizard "Where is he?" Jake asked looking around.

Finn shrugged "Let's check th-" Finn was cut off by an angry growl.

"What are you doing here!?" Ash appeared in the door way looking extremely angry.

"Now Jake!" The hero screamed as the magical dog used his powers to tie the wizard up with his paw.

"Hey! Put me down! What do you mortals want!?"

Finn walked over to the tied up wizard and growled out "Why are you hurting Marceline!?"

"What!? I'm not the one who is trying to assassinate her!"

"We know you're involved with it, so spill!" Jake said as he tightened his grip, causing Ash to cry out in pain.

"I'm not telling you guys anything!"

"Alright Fine, Jake" The human looked at the stretchy dog and nodded, Jake then tightens his grip.

"Gahhhhh! Okay, okay! I'm not the one who is after her but I am the one who hired him! If I can't have Marceline then no one can!"

Finn was shaking with anger now "You what!?" Finn then drew his sword and held it to Ash's throat.

"Whoa, Finn Calm down, we need more info out of him before you even think about that."

"Grrrr" Finn lowered his weapon. "Who is it you hired? And where can we find him?"

"He never told me his name but he specializes in killing vampires, he also said he was the best vampire hunter around and I don't know where he is."

"Well can't you just call it off?" Jake asked as he loosed his hold.

"Nope, once he has a target he won't stop till its dead. Now put me down!"

Jake dropped the wizard and looked over at Finn "What now?"

Finn sighed "Let's go home. I want to make sure Marcie is okay."

Jake nodded and the two left the wizard's house. "Stupid mortals," Ash got up and dust himself off. All of a sudden the wall split in two and a figure stepped out of the firey crack "What the? Who are yo-" Before he could finish, the figure slammed him against the wall causing the wizard to lose consciousness.

**(At the tree house)**

As Finn and Jake walked inside the house, Jake looked up at the human "So what do we do now?"

Finn sighed deeply "Well, we are going to have to find this vampire hunter and kill him. It's the only way to save Marceline, but we need to wait till Marcie is healed."

"Okay, but what about Ash?"

"We can deal with him later."

The next morning, Marceline slowly woke up and groaned 'Okay, what happened last night? Why can't I move without causing pain?' She slowly opened her eyes "This is not my room." She said out loud as she looked around. "Finn? Jake?" She called out finally realizing where she was.

Finn ran as fast as he could up to his bedroom when he heard Marceline's voice. "Marcie!" Finn ran over to the vampire and hugged her.

"Oww! Finn that hurts" She hissed out in pain as Finn pulled away

"Sorry Marceline but I thought we lost you. Do remember what happened yesterday?"

Marceline sighed "Yeah…. That bastard tried killing me again! I tried fighting back but this guy is tricky."

"Don't worry Marceline we'll get him. Marcie?" Finn looked down at her "You okay?" He asked as tears rolled down her face.

"Finn, I don't want you to help. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Marceline, we already talked about this. No matter what you say me and Jake are going to help you beat this guy, if not he could kill you! I don't want to lose you, your one of my best friends!"

The vampire queen stared at the human "Finn I-" She paused for a moment "Never mind, I guess if we all attack him, we could have the advantage."

Finn smiled "Heh Yeah! Oh and while this vampire hunter is lose you have to stay here and not be alone even for a second!" before the queen could reply, Finn ran from the room knowing Marceline would not be happy with that news.

"He is so lucky I can't get up right now!" The vampire crossed her arms in a way that was not child like at all.

**A/N I don't like this chap. It was a little sloppy and I apologize for that also apologizes for any grammar mistakes, just ignore them. Same with spelling mistakes, I'll read it later and fix stuff up. Anyways review! If your nice.. If you're mean then please don't say anything because I've been hurt before! :P **


	6. Chapter 6

When Finn walked inside the living room he saw Jake slam the phone on the end table and quickly run to the door "Whoa! What's up bro?" The human asked his brother before he ran out the door.

Jake quickly turned to face the human "The pups are coming! I have to go Finn. I have to be there for Lady and the pups."

The boy nodded his understanding "Really? Well what you waiting for!? Go bro! Go meet your pups!" Finn smiled widely and Jake returned the smile

"Thanks Brother! Promise you'll stop by later and meet them?"

"Of course I will Jake but go, go, go! Hurry."

"Alright I'm off!" The magical dog went to leave but turned around again so he was looking at Finn "You and Marcie going to be okay here by yourselves?"

"Yeah man we'll be fine just go."

And with that Jake ran off to go meet his pups. Once the dog was out of sight, Finn shut the door and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

The next few days seem to just pass by in a blur. Finn went to go meet the pups, while PB stayed at the tree house with Marcie. Not too long after that Jake moved back in with Finn since his kids no longer need him, due to the fact they age a lot quicker than a normal pup would but what worried Finn the most was the fact that they saw no sign from this so called Vampire hunter. Finn knew he was still out there and he would not rest till they put an end to him.

"Finn?" Marceline's voice woke Finn from his reckless slumber. For the past three days Finn has let Marceline sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch in the living room. It wasn't that comfy needless to say.

The human boy rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way up the stairs "Everything okay, Marcie?" He asked as he yawned

The vampire was sitting up in bed and had her arms crossed over her chest "I can't sleep. So why don't you take your bed back and I'll just take the couch. I'm almost fully healed and I'm starting to get my strength back. Really Finn you look like you haven't slept in days."

She was right, Finn had bags under his eyes and he could barely keep them open.

"No Marcie. I'm fine."

The queen shook her head and floated over to the human, pushing him on the bed. "If you want to be stubborn fine but at least share the bed, okay?" She floated back over to the bed and lied back down and looked over to the human who was now fast asleep. She smiled at him as she scooted closer to him. She really did not want to admit it but she was slowly starting to fall for him. "No, I-I can't be falling for Finn! He's just a goofy kid!" she mentally yelled at herself "But he's also really sweet and such an amazing hero. Urrrrrrrrgh! I won't let myself fall for him!" The vampire sighed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Finn woke up feeling tons better. He yawned and looked over to his side and jumped up when he saw Marceline sleeping beside him "What the?" He scratched his head trying to remember last night. "Ugh I was so tired I don't even remember what happened."

Finn groaned and walked down stairs to find Jake sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal "Morning bro!" The dog called out as he got up to greet the human "This letter was on our door steps this morning. It has your name on it." He handed the letter to Finn and watched as the hero quickly read it.

"Grrrrrrr!" The human growled as his grip on the paper tighten

"What!? What does it say!?" The dog asked curiously peaking over the boys shoulder

Finn sighed and read the letter out loud "Dear human boy, you can't hide your little vampire forever, I know where she is and I will take her down and as long as you're in the way, I'll take you down with her so here's your first warning, give me the vampire or die with her."

Jake growled as Finn crumbled up the paper "We need to stop him Finn! He knows where we live; he could be watching us right now!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Marceline questioned as she floated into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Finn, knowing he couldn't lie to the vampire sighed and scratched the back of his head "The vampire hunter knows where you are and he threatens to kill me and you if I keep protecting you."

Marceline hissed and looked angrily at the human "See! I told you not to get involved Finn! And look what happens! Now you're in danger to, the one thing I was trying to avoid! That's it; I'm leaving by myself and taking this guy down alone. Finn, Jake, I thank you for your concern but I can handle it from here." The queen stomped her way over to the door but felt something wrap around her waist before she could open it. "Jake, unwrap your paw from around me, now!."

"Marceline, me and Jake have had assassins after us before, this is not the first time something like this has happened to us. Just stop being stubborn for one second and just accept our help!" Finn looked at her with pleading eyes .

Marceline glared at Finn, why can't he just understand? "Finn, I'm not going to let you get killed because of me so just listen to me just this once! And Jake, put me down!"

The dog did as he was told and unwrapped his paw from the vampire's waist. Finn however was not going to just let her leave and get killed.

"Sorry Marcie but I'm not backing down."

"And you call me stubborn?" She scoffed

"Marcie, we can help you. Me and Jake have fought tougher things then a vampire hunter."

"Yeah! We fought the Lich!" Jake added

"Ugh, okay whateves you can help me but if you get hurt then I'll never forgive you!"

Finn half grinned "Haha don't worry Marceline between the three of us we can out smart this guy!"

"oh yeah and how are you going to pull that one off, hero?"

Finn gave her a goofy grin and first pumped the air "I'm going to take him down hero style!"

The vampire couldn't help but laugh a little at the adventurer, no matter the circumstance, he always seemed confident and she loved that about him.

**AN: This chap pissed me off! Urrrrrg I had writers block which is why this chapter sucked! And why it's so short but the next chapter is going to have an epic fight so it should be better. This is sloppy because I had no idea where I was going but yeahhhhh **


	7. Chapter 7

Jake raised an eyebrow as he watched Finn grab his back pack and sword "I know your all pumped about fighting this guy but we have no idea where he is, how are we going to fight him if we don't know where the heck he is?"

Finn looked over at the dog and shrugged his shoulders "We'll figure something out."

Marceline floated over to the two. She still didn't like the idea of them coming along but didn't feel like fighting with them about it "Don't worry, once he sees me he will show himself. You guys need to be careful though, this guy is really sneaking and he kinda just pops out of nowhere."

Finn grinned as he walked out the door "Don't worry, this guy is going down!"

Jake and Marceline followed the hero out the door. Marceline sighed as she looked up at the sky, luckily today was overcast so she didn't have to worry about being burned by the sun but she wasn't really worrying about her safety. The queen brought her attention to the boy and the dog as they were ginning and laughing at something stupid the other said, "How can they be so calm about this?" She said to herself.

"Yo Marcie!" Jake called out, bringing the vampire out of her thoughts "You still with us? You seem...distant."

"What? No, I was just thinking."

"Well we need to be alert!" Finn said as he drew his sword "Who knows what this guy has up his sleeve."

"Yeah!" Jake agreed as he turned one of his paws into a blade and the other to a spiked ball.

Marceline went to go say something but a shadow like wolf pounced on Finn from behind, snarling "What the!?" The human yelp out in surprise as the beast tried ripping him apart

"Finn!" Both Marceline and Jake yelled out but once the vampire went to spring forward to help out her friend, another shadow wolf appeared and grabbed the vampire by her leg, using its sharp teeth. Marceline hissed out in pain as Jake used his blade hand to hit the wolf that was on top of Finn but the wolf just faded away like it was smoke and reappeared in front of them, snarling.

Marceline kicked the other wolf in the muzzle but it did the same thing the other one did and appeared next to it.

"You okay Finn?" Jake asked helping his brother to his feet.

"Yeah dude, just a few scratches" He replied as he looked over at Marceline who was now standing next to them "You okay?"

She gave the boy a quick nod "Like I said, this guy is sneaking and judging by the shadow wolves I'm guessing hes some type of wizard."

"So instead of fighting us himself, he's using magic? Wow how lame" Jake said glaring at the wolves

"Don't be fooled, hes around here somewhere" Marceline said keeping a keen eye out in ever direction so she wouldn't be surprised attacked again.

Finn nodded, not taking his eyes off the wolves. "Lets kick some butt!" the hero charged at the wolves swinging his sword at them as Jake turn his first huge and punch them but just like before they vanished and reappeared unharmed, except this time with every hit the wolves took they would multiply, soon enough the trio was surround by these beasts.

"What now Finn?" Jake asked looking for any way out.

Finn, just as nervous as his brother shock his head "I don't know! We can't hit them or they multiply! And the last thing we need is more."

Finn and Jake closed their eyes as all the wolves ponced at them, barring teeth. They expected intense pain but it never came. The two brothers slowly opened their eyes and realized they were in the air? They looked up and saw Marceline looking down at them as she hoovered in the air.

"Way to go Marcie!" Jake said as him and Finn smiled widely.

Of course this happy moment was interrupted when stream of electricity came out of no where and struck the vampire.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Marceline screamed out in pain as she dropped the two hero's on the ground

"Marceline!" Finn yelled out in shock as she to fell to the ground. "Marcie, Marcie! You okay?" Finn ran over to her.

"Y-Yeah" she slowly got up and hissed as a figure approached them. He was wearing a hood that covered most of his face, he was tall and dressed in mostly black.

"So your the lame wizard, vampire hunter thing." Jake said growling at him.

The wizard pointed one finger at the dog and shot another stream of electricity, hitting him.

"Nooo!" Finn yelled as he watched Jake yelp out in pain and fall to the ground, unconscious. "You will pay for that!" Finn yelled as anger slowly took over him and he charged at the vampire hunter, however before he made it to him he felt a fist connect with his stomach and got sent flying backwards. When he looked up he was even more surprised to see Marceline standing in between him and the wizard. "Marceline! Why the heck did you punch me!? What the hey!?"

The queen glared down at the boy "You should be thanking me! I just saved your life! You can't just charge like that! If you let your anger get the better of you then your giving him the upper hand."

Finn clenched his fist and tried to get a hold of himself. "Your right." He sighed as he stood up.

The wizard let out a small chuckle as he snapped his fingers and the shadow wolves appeared, surrounding Finn. "I gave you a chance to save yourself but you blew it and now you shall die!" The wizard's deep voice spoke as the wolves snarled and got ready to attack the human.

"WAIT!" Marceline screamed out before the wolves attacked "If you set him and Jake free then you can do whatever you want with me!"

"You really mean that!?" The wizard asked as the vampire tightly closed her eyes and nodded.

**A/N: I am in such the witting mood today :D I might even work on the next chapter today! Either that or work on Ooo high or both :3 Anyways I would love to thank all my reviewers! You guys rock :) **


End file.
